


Golden Hour

by speedgriffon



Series: My Hovercraft is Full of Eeels | Agent Charmer [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Too fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: On a quiet morning in Sanctuary, Madelyn realizes an affectionate gesture of hers means a lot more than just a 'boop' on the nose. Or, the first time Madelyn tells Deacon she loves him.(Prompt Answer)
Relationships: Deacon/Female Sole Survivor, Deacon/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Series: My Hovercraft is Full of Eeels | Agent Charmer [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591429
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dust floating in golden sunlight

Madelyn always was an early riser—something ingrained in her mind that had her waking just before the sunrise, regardless of how much sleep she had achieved. For once, as she fluttered her eyes open to the world, she was pleasantly surprised to find herself feeling _rested_. A rare experience, especially since leaving the vault, _especially_ given her location.

Sanctuary.

Madelyn still struggled with spending the night in the little settlement she used to call home—in all the months that she’d been traveling the Commonwealth, she’d only done so a handful of times, mostly as a last resort when returning that far west, or when meeting up with Preston on Minutemen business. The memories of her life there before the war still haunted her and despite all the changes, all the work the new settlers had put into developing the community, it was still a difficult place to be.

She and Deacon had been working a Railroad op nearby when she was called over the Minutemen radio, and at first she was ready to make the long journey to the Castle when it was made clear that it was Sanctuary that needed assistance. For as quiet as the area usually was, a group of raiders from Concord had drifted a little too close and was causing trouble—the nearby settlements had no guards to spare. It didn’t take long for her and her partner to dispose of the undesirables, but after Sturges had encouraged them to stay for a group dinner, Madelyn figured it was best to stay overnight as well.

Of course, she wouldn’t be staying in her old home. No, never again. Especially with Deacon. She might’ve been brave enough to allow herself to move on romantically— _slowly_ —but she wasn’t about to betray the memory of her dead husband and the home they shared with their son. At least, it made sense in her mind when she chose a quiet, private little home on the riverfront. Deacon didn’t question her, and for that she was grateful.

The morning light of the sunrise started to drift in through the window above the bed, slowly turning from blue to a soft golden. Madelyn smiled to herself, watching the speckles of dust that flittered through the air above her face, highlighted by the incoming light. She hadn’t felt so calm, so free of thought or worry in a long while. Slowly, she sat up, careful not to disturb the heap of slumbering limbs that was Deacon beside her. Blankets tucked around her she stared out the window as the sun inched higher over the horizon.

“Damn,” Deacon’s sleepy, breathless voice pulled her away and she softly laughed as she glanced down, finding him barely peeking his eyes open. “Now that’s a sight to wake up to.”

Madelyn giggled, gesturing to herself. “What, me?”

“Hmm,” he agreed, arm outstretching so he could grasp one of her hands. He brought it to his face and slowly kissed her knuckles, the side of her wrist. “Just you drenched in sunlight. _Beautiful_. Am I still dreaming?”

“I can pinch you and you can find out,” she teased, leaning down just enough so she was hovering over him.

Deacon pouted, though it was obviously in jest. “I’d rather you kiss me. Less painful, less bruises… _unless—_ ”

Madelyn cut him off with his request, pressing her lips to his mouth, swallowing up his soft chuckle in the process. His arms were quick to wrap around her, tucking her close to his body under the covers, but she wasn’t inclined to get too carried away. Not _there_ , at least, even if she desperately wanted to. Reluctantly, she pulled away, resting her weight on one arm as she gazed down at him, searching those steely blue eyes for any hint of disappointment—but there wasn’t any.

Of course not. Deacon was the one who told her they could set their own pace, go as slow (or as fast) as they wanted in this brand-new aspect of their partnership—relationship. Ever since then, there had been plenty of opportunities, but _life_ and the Wasteland got in the way. Turns out, they were both far more patient then either had let on. Madelyn could only be grateful she had somebody so understanding, somebody that cared for her—somebody in her corner.

Like she had done so many times before, she stroked her free hand along the side of his face, fingers outlining the angle of his jaw and chin before affectionately pressing against his nose. “Boop.”

“Always with the boop,” he laughed. Though he didn’t say anything else, or _ask_ , Madelyn felt that she owed him some kind of explanation.

“You were always so touch-oriented,” she started, brushing her thumb across his cheek. “ _Touchy-feely_ despite the lies about not wanting hugs. Made me happy, since I’m the same way. Probably why we became such good partners right away.”

“Probably,” Deacon agreed, one of his hands leisurely running along her spine over her nightshirt. “Is that why you keep the _boops_? For old times sake?”

Madelyn grinned, ghosting her touch across the corners of his eyes, silently inspecting the barely-there crow’s feet. “I started doing that to _flirt_ with you, Deacon.”

“I knew that,” he fibbed. “Expressing emotion through touch is an art, but sometimes you miss a few brush strokes along the way.”

“How poetic,” she smirked. A more grounding memory came back to her, but instead of feeling sad, she felt _warm_ —hopeful. “When I used to tuck my son in for the night in his crib, I’d boop his nose and tell him I loved him. He was a baby, he couldn’t understood my words, but he understood my touch.”

Deacon was looking at her intently, quietly. Madelyn’s heartbeat increased when she suddenly realized what she’d inadvertently revealed. She felt her face flush and as her hand slightly trembled she noticed his small, knowing grin. Well—she might as well come out and _say_ it.

“So…when I do that, then, _now_ , with you—” she paused to steady herself—she never thought she’d ever be in the place to say those words again, to feel that way again, to be with someone new. But there she was, her heart racing and emotions on edge and world bright with color like the very first time. “I guess that was my own way of saying that I love you—long before I knew, before I was ready to say it,” she breathed out, only feeling confident at the fact that his smile was steadily increasing.

“Like a little secret all for myself.”

“Secret’s out now, Charmer,” Deacon said in a low voice, completely mesmerized by her confession. “Might as well give me a proper demonstration.”

Madelyn resisted the urge to laugh— _God_ —she really did fall so quickly for this silly man without realizing it. The room was filling up with more sunlight, painting the bed and the two of them in a glorious golden warmth—she never wanted to leave. She trailed her fingers across his cheek, repeating the gesture from before a little more slowly, with more intent. As she rested her fingers against the side of his nose, she leaned closer, lips ghosting over his.

Finally, she whispered, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> say hello over on tumblr @ eeveevie  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
